Maerik Marson
"So umm, a spellcaster you say? Any chance of whipping up a sleeping spell?"- Tyler Pryce''' '' '' '' '' ''' '' Background Maerik Marson is one of the older members of The Academy, a gifted sorcerer and trained Martial artist, Maerik is a formidable and challenging opponent '' '' '' '' '' '' Maerik recently started a relationship with Alexandria Winston-Slater, the first female character who joined The Academy. His Parents are Devon Marson and Aerika Wyn'Del (Deceased). Maerik has no siblings. '' '' '' '' '' '' Born and raised in Los Angelas, California by his Father and Uncle-Like Butler, Maerik lived a good life. His father, Devon Marson was (and still is) the founder and CEO of Marson Tech, a Weapons and Gadgets Company whose main Supplier is the US Government, because of this they were very wealthy, a necessity in Los Angeles.'' '' '' '' '' '' Maerik joined Van Nuys High School in 2006 and participated in many school sports, clubs and other extra curriculars. Besides being a natural athlete and good student, Maerik had the good looks and personality that made the girls swoon, a trait he easily took advantage of. Dating and flirting quickly became a natural thing with him, combine that with his looks, skills, smarts and strong but fun personality took Maerik quickly up into the seat of popularity. In the Summer of 2008, Maerik began to experience his abilities. Starting with accidentally saying the wrong thing when the Refrigerator broke down and encasing it in a block of ice. After that and few more cases, his father started researching and found The Academy. After speaking with Maerik, who was a bit skeptical of the situation but complied, he sent out the Application Letter, starting Maerik on an Experience that would change his life.'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Personality/Appearance Despite his rich and gifted life, Maerik isn't the normal vain, spoiled, LA Rich Snob. He tries and does things to help others, a trait received from his father, who both supported and founded hundreds of Charities''.'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Confident in both himself and his abilities, Maerik doesn't share the same fear of destroying or hurting himself or others that many other students face. His control over his magical abilities, enabling him to cast spells on a whim, has created dislike among those struggling with their abilities, his confidence later pushes him to be the Leader in the Absence of Jason Roberts A joker and lover of well placed sarcasm, Maerik loves a good joke and appreciates people who can take one. Yet knows when to not step overbounds ((Usually)) Maerik also expresses his desire to stay active by participating in many Sports, clubs, and other extra-curricular activities.'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Maerik's most obvious trait however is his silky smooth ways with girls. With looks and a personality that make the girls swoon, and the knowledge of it, he's constantly engaging in the act of Flirting or Dating, though he never stays with a girl for long, Alexandria Winston-Slater seems to have him entranced, breaking the relationship record at 5 months, the previous winner being only 2 months. All in all, Maerik is a natural born womanizer. '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Powers and Abilities Sorcery- Maerik is a natural when it comes to magic, and the power in his bloodline has given birth to many powerful mages, some even named as 'The Archmage. ' Because of his control of magic, Maerik can easily whip out spells that would take others hours of research and preparation. '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Martial Arts- Having a rich family has it's downsides, plus living in LA isn't exactly safe all the time, because of this Maerik was taught Martial Arts from a young age as a way to keep him safe and a way to protect himself. *Although this was before his powers came to life*'' '' '' '' '' ''' '' '' '' '' '' Weaknesses Adventures First Day First Weekend Off Alternate Universes Coming soon....'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Trivia Coming soon...'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Notes Relationships Coming soon...'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Quotes "Wonderboy strikes out with Robogirl"- Sandra Casey Maerik probably wont tell you this, but he is a magican.- Jason Roberts A Magician? That hurts man. I'm a Sorcerer"-Maerik Marson Please Maerik for those parlor tricks you pull you are a magician- Ronald Richards She's cute isn't she?"- Maerik Marson